A Different Chance
by Sandman Sam
Summary: Time Travel AU. "He didn't remember falling, but he must have. People don't topple over cliff edges and not fall. Maybe it had been a dream? He felt like he was waking up. But the more he woke up, the less it felt like his room. It felt like a dirt floor. It smelled like a dirt floor. Forcing his eyes open, what do you know, dirt." M for Language and Naked Sterek. You're Welcome.


It's an Indian summer in California and Stiles is pretty sure if they don't figure out a way to trap this witch soon he's going to lose a finger or two because of frostbite. He should really even be in the woods, but he'd convinced his dad to let him help. Oh how he was paying for that now. He hoofed it as far as the rock peaks before he realized he was definitely going the wrong way. How far had he gone?

"Spark." A voice caught his attention.

The witch appeared in front of him, making him jump backwards, rocks skidding.

"Guys." Stiles called.

"They won't hear you. They won't find us." The witch said.

"That's super comforting." Stiles said, looking around.

"You're going to save Derek." The witch said.

"Save him? Save him from what?" Stiles focused on her, confused.

"Don't try and come back. It won't be your time if you try and come back." The witch said.

"Can you please expand your vocabulary a little and explain in more detail?" Stiles huffed.

"It has to be you." She said, stepping forward.

Before he could speak her hands shot out and shoved him backwards, over the cliff side.

…...

He didn't remember falling, but he must have. People don't topple over cliff edges and not fall. Maybe it had been a dream? He felt like he was waking up. But the more he woke up, the less it felt like his room. It felt like a dirt floor. It smelled like a dirt floor.

Forcing his eyes open, what do you know, dirt. He must still be in the woods. Had he fallen asleep during the hunt? That didn't make any sense. He hadn't even been tired. Maybe the witch had hexed him and given him that weird dream. Except when he looked up, he saw the cliff rising in front of him. He was at the bottom. But he wasn't dead? That was weird, even by wolf standards.

Curious, he wiggled his toes and fingers. He didn't feel any pain, or broken bones. Trying to work it out in his head was frustrating. Before he could figure anything out a rustle caught his attention. Maybe it was the pack. Maybe it was a wild animal hunting him. Or both.

"Who's there?" A voice called.

That didn't sound like pack. Or a grizzly bear. Stiles tried to call back but his tongue felt weird and it came out garbled, choked. The rustle gave way to a figure, a man in jeans and plaid. A lumberjack? A human? Oh his dad wasn't going to happy if he sent out a search party.

"Don't move too quick. Are you hurt?" The man knelt beside him.

"Mm, head's fuzzy." Stiles slurred out.

"Have you been drinking?" The man said.

"I think I fell." Stiles said, looking at the cliff.

The man followed his gaze and then stared at him for a long moment. Seeming to have made some internal decision, he scooped Stiles off the ground gently and carried him through the woods. He closed his eyes, the movement actually making him nauseous.

"Don't fall asleep." The man said.

"'Kay." Stiles sighed.

The sound of woods turned into the sound of a home, before Stiles opened his eyes again he was being laid out on a couch.

"Matthew, what happened?" A woman's voice asked.

"Found him laying at the base of the cliff. Says he fell." The man said.

"And you moved him?" She asked.

"He doesn't have any broken bones. No bruises, or cuts. Just says his head feels fuzzy." The man said.

Stiles opened his eyes. He was in some living room, stretched out on a plush couch. A soft hand touched his forehead and he looked up to see a dark headed woman examining him.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Stiles." Stiles said honestly.

"Are you from Beacon Hills?" She asked.

"Yeah." Stiles said.

"You're quite a ways out of town. What brought you to the forest?" She asked.

"Where's the others?" Stiles asked.

"Others?"

"We..." He stopped. "You look familiar."

"My name is Tahlia Hale, this is my husband, Matthew." She said.

Stiles felt like he was having a heart attack. He bolted up, confused, looking at her intensely. She had dark hair, hazel eyes. She could easily be Derek's mother. But if she was Tahlia Hale, then how was she alive? He looked around the house, recognizing small details of the house. This was the Hale house. Unburned. In one piece.

"Something wrong, son?" Matthew asked.

"I don't understand." Stiles blurted. "This place isn't real."

"Isn't real?" Tahlia echoed, confused.

"I mean. It can't be." Stiles rubbed his head. "I'm hallucinating. I'm still in the woods."

"Everything okay?" A voice caught his attention.

"Everything is fine, Laura." Tahlia said.

"Laura?" Stiles looked over at her.

She had lighter hair, but the same strong Hale jawline. Her brown eyes looked at Stiles in uncertainty, trying to figure out if they knew each other.

"Where's Derek?" Stiles asked.

"You know our Derek?" Tahlia asked.

"He's at school." Laura said.

"School? Why is he in school?" Stiles asked.

"Because he's sixteen and it's mandatory?" Laura countered sarcastically.

"Sixteen?" Stiles just looked more and more lost.

"How old is he supposed to be?" Tahlia asked.

"Like twenty-four?" Stiles said without thinking.

"Excuse me?" Matthew asked.

"Wait, so then you're the alpha?" Stiles looked at Tahlia.

There was a sharp intake of breath, as they looked at him.

"What exactly do you know, boy?" Tahlia asked.

"I don't know. Derek doesn't talk about it much. But he said you were the alpha." Stiles admitted. "Wait. If you're still the alpha, and Derek's only sixteen. What year is this?"

"2005." Laura said.

"Please tell me this is all a really elaborate prank and you're just actors hired by Jackson or Lydia to get me back for missing pack meetings?" Stiles asked.

"Who's Jackson? Lydia?" Tahlia asked.

"You're part of a pack?" Laura asked.

"Oh, I think I'm going to be sick." Stiles rubbed his head, taking a deep breath. "Can witches send people back in time?"

There were looks shared among the three Hales.

"Deaton might know. Is Deaton still a thing?" Stiles asked.

"You know Deaton?" Matthew asked.

"He's a vet. Well, more than a vet. But he's got a vet clinic in the north part of town. He's an...oh, jeez words...emissary?" Stiles looked between the three.

"We should call him." Tahlia said.

"How do we know this isn't a trick?" Matthew asked.

"I swear, I'm telling the truth. Can't you smell it? Or listen to my heart beat. My name is Stiles, and last night I was chasing a witch, with my pack, when she shoved me off a cliff and told me not to try and come back, and that I had something I had to do." Stiles rambled.

"What do you have to do?" Tahlia asked.

"I'm not exactly sure. Witches are frustratingly cryptic." Stiles said. "But I think it has something to do with Derek."

"We call Deaton." Tahlia looked at Matthew.

…...

Deaton didn't look very different, if only a little younger in his eyes. He looked at Stiles with no hint of recognition and it stung a little.

"You say your name is Stiles?" Deaton asked.

"It's a nickname. My real name is old Polish. Not easily pronounceable." Stiles said.

"And your from Beacon Hills?" Deaton continued.

"Yes." Stiles said.

"And your birthday?" Deaton asked.

"July 5th, 1995." Stiles said.

"That's would make you like ten." Laura frowned.

"Yeah, I know." Stiles said. "But I'm sixteen. I'll be seventeen soon."

"And you knew who I was?" Deaton asked.

"I know you from where, when, I'm from. You're Dr. Deaton, you run the animal clinic, and your place is made out of mountain ash so unwanted werewolves don't invade your space." Stiles said. "You told me once you were an emissary, and you've saved me and my friends more than I've counted. You and Miss Morell both."

"Morell?" Deaton echoed. "You've met her?"

"Yeah. Am I allowed to give details? It won't alter the time line or whatever will it?" Stiles asked.

"Stiles, if you are from the future, then you've already altered the time line." Deaton said.

"Not yet. He hasn't done what he came to do." Laura said.

"Done what?" Deaton asked.

"I don't know a lot of the details. The whole thing kind of happened really fast. But I think it has something to do with Derek. I think I'm supposed to help him through something, and keep him safe." Stiles admitted.

"Will you? Keep him safe?" Tahlia asked.

"Yes." Stiles said without hesitation. "He's my alpha."

No one was expecting that.

"Derek becomes the alpha?" Laura asked.

"Eventually. It's a really weird series of events I don't think I should spill about. But yeah, around the time I met him, he became the alpha." Stiles said.

"Is there anyone else you know?" Deaton asked.

"I know Peter. That's a little complicated. Sometimes he's helpful, other times I think he's secretly plotting to kill us all in our sleep. A little hard to trust him." Stiles said. "And I've met Cora."

"That's it?" Matthew asked. "What about the rest of the Hale family?"

"No. I haven't met any of you." Stiles said.

"But you're from Beacon Hills...that doesn't make any sense unless...something happens." Tahlia said.

"Maybe that's one of the things that are going to change." Stiles said. "Maybe I can make things right."

"Sometimes bad things happen, Stiles. It's not our job to rewrite anything." Deaton said.

"But what if, this one time, it's mine?" Stiles asked.

"Then, I wish you the best of luck." Deaton said.

…...

They agreed to keep things quiet for now. A cover was created that another pack that Deaton knew well had been scattered, and their human, Stiles, needed a safe place to hide until further notice. Derek, Cora, Peter, and Rolland were at school. Rolland, it turned out, was Derek's younger brother by one year. The seven wolves lived with three humans, Nav, Matthew's brother and his wife, Liah, and four month baby daughter Abigail.

Cora and Rolland came home first. It was odd to see Cora so young, but Stiles stayed composed as introductions were made. He was glad they didn't have many questions. They accepted his pack was scattered and gave him sympathetic looks. It wasn't a whole lie. He was very much separated by his pack. Six years worth of separation. Peter came in looking much different than Stiles had anticipated. He was young, still looking like he could pass for a high schooler. Maybe he was.

It was Derek that caught Stiles's attention the most. He looked so young, and not angry. His body was toned and nice, but not as buff as his older self. His hair was a little longer than necessary, giving him a very boyish look. But he had the same bright hazel eyes, empty of the sadness and control Stiles was used to seeing.

"Derek, this is Stiles, he'll be staying with us for a while." Tahlia said.

"Why?" Derek asked, sincerely curious.

"His pack was attacked and scattered. Deaton asked us to look after him, and keep him safe and hidden." Matthew said.

"Okay." Derek shrugged, and then smiled. "Do you play basketball?"

"More lacrosse, but I can make it look like I'm holding my own." Stiles smiled.

Derek laughed. "I have video games."

"Even better." Stiles said.

"Come on upstairs." Derek said.

…...

Derek's room was neat, simple. Stiles was amused that that hadn't been different. He had an impressive collection of video games and comic books. Who knew Derek Hale was actually culturally aware? Stiles beat Derek hands down at Call of Duty 2, but in his defense he'd had years to master the game when Derek had only months.

"So how long are you staying?" Derek asked.

"I don't know." Stiles admitted. "Until I can go back."

"Do you miss your pack?" Derek asked.

"Yeah. But it's not so bad here, I guess." Stiles said. "You remind me a lot of my alpha."

"I don't think I'll ever be alpha. I'd rather just have a mate, and live comfortably in the pack as a beta." Derek said.

"I think you'd make a good alpha." Stiles offered.

"Thanks." Derek smiled. "It's kind of odd, having someone who knows. But nice, because you're my age. Peter's cool and everything, but he's a wolf. Of course he understands a pack."

"Happy to understand." Stiles smiled. "Being a wolf is special. It's a gift."

"Do you want to be a wolf?" Derek asked.

"I don't think I want to risk it. I'm happy just being a human, even if it seems a little useless sometimes." Stiles shrugged.

"Humans are important too." Derek said, earning a soft snort from Stiles. "I mean it. They highlight the humanity of a pack. It reminds us that it isn't just wolf or man, it's wolf and man. It's duality."

"Wow, man, that's deep." Stiles grinned, earning a punch to the arm.

"Shut up." Derek laughed. "But it is the truth."

"I get it." Stiles smiled. "Thanks."

They popped in a movie, but Stiles was only half paying attention. His brain kept asking the nagging questions of being six years in the past. Where was ten year old him? Or Scott? Or anyone else. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks: Was his mom still alive?

"Hey, you okay?" Derek asked.

"What?" Stiles asked, forced back to reality.

"You got all sad, and your heartbeat was weird." Derek said.

"You can smell sadness?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah." Derek nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I...I was just thinking about my mom. I don't know if she's still out there." Stiles said, it was the truth.

Derek surprised Stiles by putting an arm around his shoulder.

"Maybe you'll get to see her again." Derek said. "You've got to remain hopeful. But until then, you have us, okay?"

The warmth radiating from Derek helped relax Stiles as he sunk against him.

"Okay." He said softly.

"You smell nice." Derek hummed, making Stiles laugh.

"I smell?" Stiles turned his head to look at him.

"Yeah, I don't know how to describe it." Derek said.

"You smell like outdoors." Stiles said.

"That comes with being a wolf." Derek laughed.

"Yeah." Stiles sighed, eyes closing.

"Comfortable?" Derek chuckled.

"Mmm. I've missed this." Stiles sighed.

"Doesn't your pack touch each other?" Derek asked.

"Everyone treats me like I'm porcelain, because I'm human." Stiles admitted.

"I won't treat you like that." Derek promised.

Stiles sighed, content to stay curled up next to Derek on the floor. He should find it weird, but his weird quota had been met for the day and he really couldn't care anymore. They didn't move until it was time for dinner.

"Sorry." Stiles murmured.

"It's fine." Derek smiled. "Touch is important to packs. Plus, it's comfortable and warm. What's to be sorry for?"

Stiles smiled, looking at Derek. He really wished whatever he was here for meant his Derek stayed more like this Derek. He could really learn to live with this Derek. Not that broody, tough, rip-out-your-throat Derek wasn't enjoyable or anything.

"Deaton said he talked with Morell. She can get you into the high school. It would help you stay undercover. Is there a last name you want to use?" Tahlia asked.

"Hayden. It was my mother's maiden name." Stiles said.

"Stiles Hayden." Tahlia said. "I'll let Deaton know. You can probably start tomorrow."

"I don't have any clothes." Stiles realized.

"You can borrow mine. We're probably about the same size." Derek offered.

"We can get you clothes this weekend." Tahlia nodded.

Dinner at the Hale's was loud, but upbeat, with portions to satisfy growing werewolves. It reminded Stiles of the pack dinners they would have at his house at least once a month. Those were good memories for him. After they ate the teens went outside, leaving the adults to talk. Stiles watched as Derek and Rolland wrestled around, Laura sitting next to him on the steps.

"What if you never go back?" Laura asked softly.

"I have to." Stiles said. "They're my pack. My dad is there. I can't just leave him forever. I didn't even get to say goodbye to him."

"It'll be okay." She touched his arm. "If they figure out everything that happened, they'll understand."

"Would you?" Stiles asked.

"I'd try." Laura shrugged.

"Hey, Stiles, want to wrestle?" Derek asked, jogging over.

"Human versus wolf?" Stiles quirked an eyebrow.

"I won't even use my claws." Derek laughed.

Stiles thought about it for a moment and then vaulted off the stair, latching around Derek's middle and sending them both reeling. Derek let out a bark like laugh and rolled, taking them both down to the ground. He ended up on top, hands finding Stiles's arms to pin him down.

"You almost had me." Derek said.

"Almost." Stiles grinned, slightly winded.

Snaking his leg up, he wrapped it around Derek's waist and shoved, spinning them so he was on top. Derek's eyes flashed electric blue, but he smiled.

"Your eyes are blue." Stiles said.

That meant Paige had already happened. A look crossed over Derek's face.

"I know what it means." Stiles blurted. "And I think they're beautiful."

Derek flushed, spinning them so he was back on top. Stiles winced as his back hit the ground, not expecting the flip.

"If you wanted to flirt, Stiles, you should have just said so." Derek said.

Stiles laughed, even though it made his chest hurt.

"Surprise attack!" Rolland tackled Derek off Stiles, both of them sprawling across the yard.

They both jumped up, circling each other. Stiles sat up, grinning as he watched them. Cora came over and sat next to him, bumping his shoulder. Stiles smiled, bumping back. She smiled, looking pleased, and turned her attention to her brothers.

…...

"He seems to fit in well here." Peter said from the window.

"Good." Tahlia said, pacing. "He has been through much."

"How much do you know sister?" Peter asked.

"Enough." Tahlia said. "He needs to be kept safe, Peter. I want him and Derek to stay close."

"Derek seems to have no problems with that." Peter said.

"And you won't try any of your tricks." Tahlia said.

"I will be a saint." Peter smiled, showing his fangs.

"I mean it, Peter. The boy is special." Tahlia said.

"Special? Is that why we aren't hiding more of his pack?" Peter asked.

"Ask no more questions." Tahlia said, walking out of the room.

…...

That night Stiles was back in Derek's room, curled up in a sleeping bag. Derek watched as he fell asleep, curling into an almost ball. His face seemed relaxed, but he reeked of tension. Was this how he always slept? It didn't look comfortable at all. He had half a mind to force Stiles to take half of his bed, but he didn't want to wake him. So he laid there, listening to the slightly upbeat pace of Stiles's heart, wondering about the strange boy with the strange smell.

Just as he was drifting he heard it, like a gasp or a smothered whimper. He opened his eyes to see Stiles had finally stretched out, but his face was contorted, like in pain. He let out another strangled noise, head twitching slightly as he shuddered. Derek bolted upright. Stiles was having a nightmare. He crawled down onto the floor, moving to the boy's side.

"Stiles." He said softly, shaking his shoulder. "Stiles, wake up."

Stiles whined, hand darting up. Derek caught it out of reflex, causing Stiles's eyes to shoot open and bolt upwards, fighting his grip out of instinct.

"Stiles, it's me." Derek said, hearing Stiles's heart skyrocket.

"Derek?" He asked, blinking in the darkness.

"You were having a nightmare." Derek said.

"Oh." Stiles said softly.

"Does that happen a lot?" Derek asked.

"Uh...ye-a little." Stiles sighed.

"Come on. You can share my bed with me." Derek said, coaxing him out of the sleeping bag and onto the bed.

Stiles didn't even protest, his body was already half asleep.

"Better?" Derek asked, covering them both up.

"Warm." Stiles sighed, scooting closer to Derek who chuckled.

"I'll keep you safe." Derek whispered.

…...

Stiles woke to the same warmth enveloping him, and he sighed, relishing in it as his brain slowly processed that he wasn't on the floor anymore, and a warm, firm body was beside him, with one arm wrapped around his middle. Oh god, he was cuddled with Derek.

"Do you always think so much when you first wake up?" Derek asked, sleep in his voice.

"No." Stiles said at once.

Derek chuckled.

"Your heart beat rises when you realize stuff. It's pretty telling." He said.

"I'm sorry if I woke you last night." Stiles said.

"S'kay. I was still up." Derek said.

"You were?" Stiles asked.

"Mm, it's hard for me to fall asleep sometimes." Derek said.

Stiles nodded. He could relate.

"It's almost seven. We should get up." Stiles said, glancing at the clock on Derek's nightstand.

"Comfy." Derek murmured, tightening his hold on Stiles who laughed.

"Come on, wolf. I'm not going to be the reason we're late for school." Stiles wiggled out of his grasp, tugging on his hand for him to follow out of bed.

"Fine." Derek sighed, allowing him to guide him up.

…...

Tahlia smiled when they came downstairs.

"You got him out of bed before seven thirty? It's a miracle." She laughed.

"Ha ha." Derek yawned.

"We have cereal if you want breakfast." Tahlia said.

Stiles nodded, rummaging around. He made two bowls of cereal, passing Derek one without really thinking about it. Derek smiled tiredly and accepted the bowl, eating without question. Tahlia watched in a mix of amusement and interest. It made her wonder what her son's relationship was to Stiles in the future.

Rolland loaned Stiles an old backpack, with a notebook and some pens. Derek loaned him an outfit and calculator. Whatever he needed, Tahlia would pick up for him over the weekend. It felt weird stepping into Beacon Hills high school, knowing it should be another four years before he stepped foot in there. Miss Morell was waiting for him with textbooks, and schedule. She examined him, as if trying to remember him, but he just shrugged.

"Thanks, Miss Morell." Stiles smiled.

"Good luck." She said, disappearing into the guidance counselor's office.

…...

It was like repeating his sophomore year. He already knew what they were learning. It gave him more time to examine how different things looked. Coach was about the same, abet twenty or so pounds lighter. There were some people interested in the new kid, but it passed quickly when nothing special seemed to stick out. Well, except for the fact that he was almost always around one of the Hales. One person in particular seemed to notice this, because she basically cornered him after his sixth period.

"And who might you be?" She asked.

"Stiles." Stiles said. "Uh, Hayden."

"Are you new here?" She asked.

"Yup. First day." Stiles eyed her, there was something familiar.

"How cute. Are you related to the Hales or something?" She asked.

"Family friend." Stiles said easily. "Our families have a mutual friend, so we all kind of stick together."

"Right." She said, not sounding completely convinced.

"Stiles." Derek walked over. "Ready for English?"

"Yeah." Stiles nodded, shouldering his backpack.

"Hey Derek." The girl purred.

"Hi Kate." Derek nodded.

Stiles's heart stopped, and his body felt cold. Kate Argent. Derek threw him a curious look, but he avoided it.

"Well, nice meeting you, Kate. Better get to English. Buh-Bye." Stiles took off, Derek close behind him.

"What was that about?" Derek asked.

"What? What was what?" Stiles asked.

"You acted like she was going to tear out your liver and eat it in front of you." Derek said. "And when I said her name you freaked."

"Freaked? Who's freaking? I'm not freaking." Stiles rambled.

"Stiles, calm down. Just tell me what's wrong." Derek grabbed his shoulder.

"She's an Argent, Derek." Stiles blurted.

"Yeah, so?" Derek asked.

"They're hunters." Stiles admitted.

"You're sure?" Derek asked, tensing.

"Very." Stiles said. "I can prove it. She has a brother named Chris, who's married, and has a daughter named Allison, who's like ten. Her father's name is Gerard. Her family has a company that sells military grade weapons called Argent Corps. You can ask her. I'm telling the truth."

"I trust you." Derek said. "I just..."

"She's been really nice, and seductive, and into you?" Stiles finished.

"Yeah." Derek nodded. "Thank you."

"For what?" Stiles asked.

"Tell me the truth. I know you wanted to keep it hidden. To protect me. I could see it in your face." Derek said.

"I'd never lie to you, Derek." Stiles said softly.

"I know." Derek said.

Stiles was surprised. He hadn't really meant to say it out loud.

"We should get to class." Derek said.

…...

"Guess what?" Peter grinned as they got on the bus.

"What?" Derek asked.

"Mackie's throwing a party this weekend. We're going." Peter said.

"Seriously?" Derek wrinkled his nose. "All they do there is get drunk and try and throw people into his dad's pool."

"Yeah, I know. It's fun to watch." Peter chuckled.

"I don't know." Derek said.

"What about you, Stiles? Don't you want to see how Beacon Hills parties? I bet you'd have fun. Unwind a little. You deserve it after everything that brought you here." Peter said.

"If Derek's not going, I think I'll pass." Stiles said.

"Derek." Peter rolled his eyes. "Say you'll come so we can wiggle that stick out of Stiles's ass."

"Back off, Peter." Derek said.

"Just say you'll come?" Peter asked.

"We'll think about it." Derek said.

"Cool. It's going to be awesome." Peter said, turning away to join a different conversation.

"We don't have to go." Stiles said.

"Peter will nag until we at least drop by." Derek said.

"Don't worry, I'll fend off all the pretty girls who try and get into your pants." Stiles teased.

"Does that make you my date?" Derek countered, smirking.

Stiles flushed, heart beat rising.

"Stiles. Be my date?" Derek whispered, leaning close.

"Fine." Stiles squeaked. "Yeah, sure."

Derek leaned back, looking smug, and Stiles punched him in the arm.

"Whatever." Stiles huffed, making Derek laugh.

…...

School was no more challenging than usual, so Stiles had his homework done almost as soon as they assigned it. He also helped Derek and Rolland with theirs, already used to tutoring Scott and Isaac. To be honest Stiles had almost forgotten about the party until that Friday when Peter reminded them on the bus. Stiles's heartbeat shot up and then fell back down, and Derek smirked.

The party was like any Stiles's remembered. A lot of sweaty teens in one house, drinking, and talking over loud music. He saw Derek make a couple faces, and felt a twinge of sympathy. Parties like these could not be easy on a wolf nose.

"Wanna dance?" Stiles asked.

Derek grinned, pulling him into the middle of the floor, surrounded on all sides by bodies. The upbeat tempo didn't require much actual dancing, but the body count did make any movements they did very close and personal. Eventually Derek snaked his arms around Stiles's waist and held him close, their hips grinding on each other.

Stiles flushed, hands on Derek's shoulders. He'd always nursed a small crush on the older Derek, but this Derek made it a full blown attraction. And Stiles knew he could smell it, and it made everything Derek initiated go straight to his groin. Derek was attracted back. Sweet mercy, how did destiny give him that?

After a few songs they stopped and searched for drinks, finding un-spiked lemonade in the kitchen. Unfortunately the open space made them visible, and visible meant Kate appeared within minutes.

"Derek. Stiles. You made it." She grinned.

"Yeah. Wouldn't miss it." Stiles smirked into his cup.

"Have you been here long?" She asked, looking at Derek.

"A bit." Derek said.

"We should totally dance." Kate purred.

"Stiles and I just came from dancing." Derek said. "But thanks."

Kate frowned, her advances clearly not working anymore. She glanced at Stiles, apparently finally viewing him as some sort of threat.

"But I'm sure Stiles wants to keep dancing. Won't you dance with me, Stiles?" Kate asked.

"Uh, sure." Stiles set down his cup, shrugging to Derek.

Kate grinned and took his hand leading him back to the dancing. Derek was about to follow when Peter caught his attention, pulling him into a conversation. Kate took the moment to change course, pulling Stiles into the nearest bathroom.

"Whoa." Stiles started to object when she locked the door.

She turned on him, smile vanished, and she grabbed his arm, pinning it painfully behind his back.

"Ow, jeez, fuck." Stiles winced.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know, you coldhearted bitch?" Stiles hissed, unable to contain his dislike for her.

She swept his legs, forcing him to fall on his knees. He grunted in pain.

"What do you know about me?" She asked.

"I know you're an Argent, and not one that goes by your freaking code." Stiles growled.

She shoved him down to his stomach, straddling him as she kept his arm pinned.

"And how do you know about that?" She pulled on his arm, making him groan.

"A little birdie told me." He spat.

She pulled a small dagger out of her pocket and nicked his arm, he hissed in pain.

"If that's laced with wolfsbane, you're shit out of luck, sweetheart. I'm human." He growled.

"Then how do you know the Argents?" Kate asked.

"I know about Gerard, and his illness. I know about Chris, and his wife, and sweet little girl. She's about ten now isn't she, Allison?" Stiles asked.

Kate frowned, jerking his arm up, making him gasp in pain.

"You'll never get away with what I know you're planning. I won't let you." Stiles said.

"And what kind of place are you in to stop me?" She purred.

"I'm in between you and Derek. You can't trick him if I'm around." Stiles said.

"Then I guess you just won't be around." She said, lifting the dagger up again.

Their was a thumping noise and then the door swung open violently. Derek stood in the doorway, scowling at Kate.

"Get the fuck off him." He snarled.

"Don't start something we can't finish in public." Peter said over his shoulder.

Kate hesitated and then got up, stepping back, off of Stiles.

"Can you get up?" Derek asked, not taking his eyes off Kate.

"Yeah." Stiles pushed himself up, standing before swaying. "Shit."

Derek caught him.

"Wolfsbane." Peter hissed. "Let's go."

"This isn't over." Derek looked at Kate.

"I'm counting on it." Kate smirked, pocketing the dagger.

Stiles wanted to walk on his own two feet, but it was like everything around him was swirling, lights moving around him like a tornado of sound and movement. Derek and Peter took either side of him, practically carrying him out.

"I feel sick." Stiles moaned.

"We'll be home soon. It's going to be okay, Stiles, I promise." Derek said. "I'm so sorry. I should have never left your side. We shouldn't have come."

"She'd have found me either way." Stiles coughed.

"Stay awake, okay? Stay awake for me." Derek said.

"Perhaps we should take him to Deaton." Peter suggested.

Stiles wanted to argue he wasn't an animal, when he slumped forward, unconscious.

…...

He woke up to bright lights, and a distant barking. Deaton.

"Stiles? Can you hear me?" Deaton asked.

"Too bright." Stiles moaned.

"That's the affects of the wolfsbane. We cleaned most of it out, but the side effects will last a couple hours." Deaton said.

"Derek?" Stiles groped the table.

Derek appeared, taking his hand.

"I'm right here." He said.

"M cold." Stiles said.

"Your parents should be here any minute. He'll be safe to take home. Just make sure he rests as much as possible tomorrow. I'll come by Sunday and check on him." Deaton said.

Derek coaxed Stiles into a sitting position, legs dangling. He stepped in between his legs, pulling Stiles against his chest, wrapping his arms around him to warm him up. Stiles sighed, eyes closing.

"I just want you safe." Stiles murmured.

"You get attacked, and I'm the one who needs to be kept safe?" Derek teased softly.

"She'll come after me because I'm keeping her from ensnaring you in her evil ways." Stiles mumbled against his chest.

"She won't hurt you again." Derek said.

"She'll try." Stiles said.

"She won't." Derek said.

There was the sound of the door opening, and a growl, followed by a crash.

"You idiot. I told you to keep him safe. Them both safe. I know that party was your idea." Tahlia's furious voice carried into the room.

"Now, Tahlia, remember to breathe. The boy will be fine. He just needs to sleep for a bit." Peter said.

"He was poisoned!" Tahlia roared. "Pull one more thing like this and I'll have your memories, Peter. I mean it."

There was a silence, and then footsteps. Tahlia appeared, taking in the scene of her second oldest holding a sleepy Stiles.

"How do you feel?" She asked, coming over to the table.

"I'm not gonna lie, I've been better." Stiles said. "But also worse."

"We're going home, and you can get cleaned up and rest. In the morning I'll make breakfast." Tahlia stroked his hair. "Can you walk?"

"I don't know." Stiles said, looking at his legs.

"I'll help you." Derek said, gently pulling him off the table and to his feet.

His legs felt a little odd, a little stiff, but he managed with Derek's help. Peter was silent as they climbed into the car, keeping his gaze out of the window. Derek helped him upstairs to the bathroom. Stiles brushed his teeth, and ran water over his face.

"You'd probably feel better if you showered." Derek said.

"Tomorrow." Stiles said. "If I get into the shower, the hot water will make me fall asleep."

Derek smiled, and nodded, helping him to his room. He took off his shirt and shoes, and then helped pull down his jeans.

"Not as romantic as one thinks, having someone help them undress." Stiles joked, blushing.

"Romance later." Derek smiled, touching his cheek.

"Stay with me?" Stiles asked.

"I'm not going anywhere." Derek pulled him to the bed, holding him so Stiles rested on top of him, using him like a body pillow.

"The wolfsbane probably stinks." Stiles mumbled.

"Your smell masks most of it." Derek said.

"My good smell?" Stiles gave a tired smile.

"Your good smell." Derek agreed, laughing.

"If we stay like this will I smell like you?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, kind of." Derek said.

"Good." Stiles nuzzled his chest.

Derek's smile softened, and he closed his eyes, listening to Stiles fall asleep.

…...

Stiles woke up feeling much clearer, but his body still ached at the thought of moving. He sighed, cracking one eye open to find a smirking wolf under him.

"You've been up?" Stiles asked.

"Not long." Derek said.

"You're comfy." Stiles sighed.

"Good. Then you'll rest." Derek chuckled.

"Does that mean you're staying?" Stiles asked.

"I said I would." Derek said.

"How long?" Stiles asked.

"Until you tell me to go away." Derek smiled.

"So never, got it." Stiles yawned, making Derek laugh.

Stiles stretching, face nuzzling the crook of Derek's neck.

"You smell good." He hummed.

Derek let out a small noise, tilting his head to nuzzle Stiles back. Sometimes Stiles liked wolf things. Derek must have liked what Stiles did because he could feel Derek growing erect against him. Stiles went back to his throat, kissing and biting at him. Derek's hands moved to Stiles's hips, a low growl vibrating across Stiles's lips. Stiles sighed, pulling back and smiling at Derek.

"You are dangerously affectionate in the mornings." Derek huffed, flipping them so he was on top.

"I just wanted to know if you tasted as good as you smelled." Stiles whined, mourning the loss of heat with Derek hovering above him, and not on him.

Derek dipped his head down, lips crashing into lips. Stiles returned the kiss enthusiastically, hands weaving up Derek's neck and into his hair. Then Derek pulled away, laughing.

"What?" Stiles asked, confused.

"Laura says this doesn't count as resting." Derek said.

"I'm in bed, totally counts." Stiles said, pulling him into another kiss.

"Mom's making breakfast soon." Derek says as they parted.

"We'll work on your bed talk." Stiles sighed, kissing him once more before letting go and letting him roll to the side, laughing.

"Wolf hearing." Stiles sighed.

"How are you feeling?" Derek asked.

"Like I could run a marathon." Stiles said.

"Really." Derek said softly.

"I'll be okay, after a nap or two maybe." Stiles stifled a yawn.

"You can go back to sleep. I'll wake you up when it's time for breakfast." Derek said.

Stiles turned and snuggled against him, relaxing back into a half sleep as Derek petted his hair, humming softly. When he opened his eyes Laura was standing next to the bed smiling, a tray of food in hand.

"Food?" He slurred, blinking.

"Yup, yup." She giggled.

Stiles stretched and sat up, Derek watching in amusement as Laura sat the tray on his lap. Stiles picked up one of the forks and dug into the scrambled eggs, moaning happily.

"These are fantastic." He said.

"I'll give your compliments to the cook." Laura smiled.

There was a movement at the doorway, and Derek let out a snarl, eyes flashing blue as Peter stood there. After a moment he moved on, Derek tensing until he was far enough away. Stiles looked confused.

"It's a den thing. You're hurt, and Derek's protecting you." Laura said.

"But Peter didn't hurt me." Stiles said.

"No, but he talked Mackie into having the party in the first place. And then he distracted Derek, giving her the chance to hurt you. He might not have planned it, but he still gave her the opportunity. It's a wolf thing." Laura said. "I'm going to go eat my own breakfast. Feel better."

Stiles looked over to Derek, watching him as his eyes turned back to their regular hazel. He looked at Stiles, as if expecting some kind of reprimand, but instead he was greeted with fork full of eggs.

"You're such a dork." He said.

Derek accepted the eggs, chewing as he watched Stiles go back to eating.

"Is it weird that I almost want it to stay like this forever? To never go back?" Stiles asked.

"Do you have to?" Derek asked. "Go back?"

"I don't know." Stiles shrugged. "Let's worry about it later."

Six years later, Stiles thought to himself. Derek nodded, letting it drop.

Stiles was good about resting through the day, watching movies with Derek and Rolland. Even Cora came up and curled up by his feet. He liked these halfway puppy piles, even if they did make him a little homesick.

Sunday Dr. Deaton gave him the all clear to go to school on Monday. He spent the day roaming the woods with the others, Derek circling him, stealing kisses, and running. Stiles laughed, shaking his head at how puppy like it seemed.

…...

On Monday school seemed normal. Kate didn't even try and talk to any of them. The only sign that what he'd admitted to knowing had any affect was his study hall teacher was now a woman. Not just any woman, Victoria Argent, sat watching him out of the corner of her eye. Stiles had never been scared of her, but he'd never underestimated her either. When she turned to look at him he stared back, unyielding.

"Mr. Hayden, is it?" She asked after class ended, catching him on his way out.

"Yes, Mrs. Argent?" He looked at her.

"I don't know what game your playing at, but if you threaten my family, I will not tolerate it. Is that clear?" Victoria asked.

"I'm not here to threaten your family." Stiles said. "I'm here to protect mine."

"Your family?" Victoria asked.

"Mrs. Argent, I can't, nor do I even want to share all the details of who I am, and what's going on here in Beacon Hills. But know this, your daughter, Allison? She's going to grow up into a very beautiful and loyal person, who does amazing things with her archery. And you should be really proud of that. I think you will be." Stiles said. "Good day, Mrs. Argent."

Stiles took his exit, not waiting for her to say anything else. He wondered if he should have said all of that, but something told him she needed to hear it. He caught Kate glaring at him from down the hallway and saluted her, walking over to Derek's locker.

"Did you mean what you said? About her daughter?" Derek asked.

"Yes." Stiles nodded.

"How do you know?" Derek asked.

"The same way I know she'll be different than the rest of her family. And one day, I'll owe her my life." Stiles sighed.

"What are you going to tell me you're psychic?" Derek teased.

"No, but I am a Spark." Stiles said.

"Really?" Derek asked, smile fading.

"Yeah, why?" Stiles asked.

"Sparks are really special. Emissary's have Sparks sometimes. Not all of them, but it makes them more powerful if they do." Derek said.

"Oh, cool. Maybe I'll be an emissary." Stiles grinned. "Deaton has to retire sometime, right?"

"Right." Derek laughed.

…...

A week passed with no changes. Mrs. Argent continued leading his study hall, but made no move to talk to him again. She hardly looked directly at him anymore. Being at the Hale house was wonderful, seeing how a natural pack functioned. How his pack might function some day. He looked at Derek, praying that no matter what happened, if he did go back, his Derek would remember this. Remember their happiness, and how willing to fight for it Stiles was.

Another week passed and Stiles was beginning to wonder if anything would happen now that he'd prevented Kate from doing the one thing she needed to get close enough to strike. The school year was dwindling down, and summer weather was making it hard to stay inside. He wondered if he went back, would be back in the woods on that night, or would time have passed there too? She hadn't said.

Three weeks after his arrival summer had come, and Stiles found himself sitting in Derek's lap, watching Cora and Rolland race around the yard. Tahlia and Matthew had gone into town for errands. Laura was sprawled out on the porch, reading.

"I can't imagine you being anywhere but here." Derek sighed.

"If we did get separated. You have to know I'd come back. We'd find each other again." Stiles turned to face him.

"I'd move the earth to find you." Derek leaned forward, kissing him gently.

There was a rumble of an engine and all four wolves looked up, curious. A large hummer came into view and everyone scrambled up, forming a group at the stairs of the porch. Even Peter came from inside. Nav and Liah stayed inside, Abigail cooing loudly.

Five hunters stepped out, Kate included. Derek snarled, eyes flashing blue.

"Hate to break up the picnic, but we've got a few bullets with your names on them." Kate said, clicking the safety off her pistol.

"You're not going to hurt him." Stiles said, standing in front of Derek.

"The human who shields the wolves. How novelty." Kate smirked.

"Stiles, stand behind me." Derek said. "I'm the one who can heal."

"No, Derek. This is why I came here. I have to protect you. You have to survive this." Stiles said. "I was never promised I would."

"You have to." Derek's eyes glared electric blue.

"Deaton can tell you. He can tell you everything." Stiles said.

"As sweet as this is." Kate pointed her gun. "I've never been much of a rom-com person."

The shot rang out. Laura and Peter launched forward, shifted. They went straight for the hunters. Rolland followed, snarling. Derek grabbed Stiles but he was already falling, a deep red blossoming from his abdomen.

"Stiles." Derek helped him down gently.

"I love you." Stiles blurted. "I've always loved you. I love you, Derek."

"I love you." Derek choked, shifting.

"I love you." Stiles whispered, everything going dark.

…...

He woke up in pain. A lot of pain. He groaned, clutching his abdomen. Everything felt like it was on fire. He opened his eyes, the dark sky and cliff side greeting him. He let out a scream, the pain refusing to articulate any real words. Howls in the distance answered him.

"Stiles?"

"Stiles!"

Three figured loomed over him in seconds.

"He's hurt."

"Stiles." Derek's deep voice caught his attention.

"Derek." He said. "You found me."

"He's bleeding. We have to get him out of here." Derek said, picking him up. "I can run faster than we can make it back to his Jeep."

"Wolfsbane bullet." Stiles choked.

"I know." Derek murmured. "I can smell it."

Stiles felt another jolt of pain, and then blackness.

…...

He felt like he was hit in the head with a two-by-four and then kicked in the gut until he broke in two. Stupid wolfsbane bullets. He could hear the beeping of monitors, the shuffling of people and equipment. He was in a hospital.

"Derek." Stiles whispered.

There was a small movement, and then someone touched his hand.

"I'm here." Derek said softly.

He opened his eyes, seeing older Derek surprised him for a moment, but then he smiled. He was back.

"You found me." He said.

"I told you I'd move the earth to find you." Derek said, squeezing his hand.

"You remember." Stiles breathed, eyes watering.

"I remember." Derek nodded.

"I said I would come back." Stiles smiled.

"You took a bullet for me." Derek said.

"The witch said I had to save you. I couldn't come back until I'd saved you." Stiles said.

"You did save me. I was never betrayed by Kate. The house didn't burn down." Derek said.

"It didn't? What happened? I want to know everything." Stiles said, struggling to sit up.

"Relax. I will tell you." Derek said, pushing him back down, and petting his hair. "Rolland didn't make it that day, and Kate got away, until Peter hunted her down almost six years later. Nav and Liah took Abigail and moved to Alaska, where they would be safe. Laura died five years ago in a territorial dispute with a large pack from North Dakota. My father died trying to avenge her. My mother is still alive, but she's no longer the alpha. She lives in a small home in the east part of Beacon Hills. She'll be happy to see you again."

"What about the pack? What about our pack?" Stiles asked.

"Everyone is okay. Scott and Isaac are with your dad. Lydia, Allison, Erica, and Boyd are back at the house with Danny and Cora. Peter is running perimeter to see if the witch is still around, but we think she left after she sent you back in time." Derek said.

"I wasn't gone long?" Stiles asked.

"No, we found you around midnight." Derek said.

"Derek?" Stiles's voice grew soft.

"Yeah?" He looked up at him.

"Do you still...I mean, even though we're six years apart in age..." Stiles trailed.

Derek leaned forward, lips meeting gently.

"I'll wait for you, Stiles. I waited six years. I can wait a few more." He said.

"What if I can't?" Stiles asked.

Derek chuckled, squeezing his hand.

"Focus on rest." He said.

"Can you promise to help me explain this whole thing to my dad so he doesn't lock me in a tower for the rest of my life?" Stiles asked.

"I promise." Derek smiled.

"Can you promise that as soon as I'm of legal consenting age you won't hold back?" Stiles asked.

"I promise." Derek said, voice turning into a low growl.

"Can you promise to love me until we're old and senile and can't remember each others names?" Stiles asked.

"I promise." Derek said, kissing Stiles's forehead.

…...

Stiles could honestly say time travel was one of the best things to happen to him. Granted he had to have a bullet surgically removed, and then deal with the after effects of wolfsbane. But Derek stayed true to his word and helped him through recovery and explaining to his father.

John had a hard time believing his son had spent 3 weeks in 2005 only to come back after being shot by a now dead woman, but he processed it as well as could be asked of, and didn't even ground Stiles for scaring him half to death. Physical therapy was enough punishment. They'd even broached the topic of mates, even though they agreed to wait until Stiles was eighteen before any kind of physical consummation occurred.

Stiles was too relieved to be back to care that they didn't go beyond private kisses. He enjoyed being in Derek's arms, rubbing his nose against his scruff. It wasn't the same as sixteen year old Derek, but he liked this one too. The house was as beautiful as he remembered. Isaac, Derek, and Peter lived there. Stiles found himself visiting more and more often. Derek gave him the tour, showing him what changes they'd made.

"You're still in your room." Stiles laughed.

"I changed the master suite into a library and study." Derek said. "For research."

"Couldn't imagine having sex in the same room as your parents?" Stiles teased.

"After you graduate high school, I want you to move in." Derek said. "I want this to be our home."

Stiles pulled him into a frenzied kiss, unable to articulate his answer. This seemed to be answer enough for Derek.

…...

His time away from the pack, even though it didn't feel like long to any of the others, made Stiles more determined to spend time with them. Derek seemed to understand too, and they made a conscious effort to be closer, to do more things together, to be more affectionate. The wolves responded happily, bumping shoulders and messing up each others hair. Lydia warmed up in small measures, but drew the line at people messing with her hair, Allison would just laugh.

…...

John didn't seem happy about Stiles moving out so soon after graduation, but he had respected Stiles and Derek for keeping their promise over the past year. So he didn't argue when Stiles packed his boxes, sorted through old things, and weekend by weekend sifted his stuff over to Derek's.

They held a large graduation dinner at the house to celebrate Stiles, Scott, Allison, Lydia, Danny, Boyd, Isaac, and Erica's graduation. John, Melissa, Chris, and Tahlia were also there with Peter and Derek behaving like top notch hosts. It was a full house, full of laughter and embarrassing photo albums being passed around. Stiles couldn't have celebrated it any better.

…...

That summer Stiles had gotten a job as an underling at the police station. If he worked there, they would pay for his time at the Police Academy. In a few years he could be a deputy. He was getting off one night when he noticed Peter's car was gone, and their weren't many lights on in the house. He walked in slowly, following the light into the kitchen. Derek had set up their small round table for two and put a table cloth on it, with a candle and food.

Stiles chuckled as he saw his favorite Italian food and Frank Sinatra CD his dad had given him for his birthday playing on low. His birthday. Oh. That was today.

"Happy Birthday." Derek murmured, coming up from behind, his arms wrapping around Stiles's waist.

"Is everyone else gone?" Stiles asked.

He felt Derek nod.

"Isaac is staying with Scott, and Peter is at my mothers. We have this all to ourselves." Derek said in between kissing his neck.

"Happy Birthday to me, indeed." Stiles smiled. "Thank you, this is sweet."

"This is only part one." Derek said, turning him around to kiss him.

"Mm, is that a preview of part two?" Stiles asked.

"And part three, and part four..." Derek trailed, kissing down his jawline to his earlobe.

"Do those parts have to go in order, because you've got me pretty ready for part two and we haven't even sat down." Stiles teased.

"Mm, dinner first. We have all night for the rest." Derek smiled, pulling away.

"Tease. I like it." Stiles laughed, sitting down. "This smells delicious."

"It's my mother's recipe." Derek said.

"I've been a sucker for her cooking for years." Stiles joked, Derek smirking.

As much as Stiles loved the taste of Derek, he was happy to eat real food. He hummed along to Frank Sinatra, grinning when L.O.V.E came one. Derek finished his last bite of pasta and stood, offering his hand. Stiles flushed and accepted his hand, pulled into a slow dance.

They danced in circles until the end of the song when Derek lifted Stiles, pulling him close so Stiles could wrap his legs around his waist. Stiles was grateful for wolf senses because then he could focus on ravishing Derek's mouth while he managed to get them up the stairs and to the bedroom. He stopped just outside the door, pushing Stiles against the wall. Stiles moaned, fingers digging into Derek's back.

Slowly Derek let him down, hands moving to unbutton his shirt. Stiles grinned, completely pliant with Derek's hands. He shucked his own shirt as Stiles's slid to the ground, and then got to work on removing pants. Stiles teasingly moved toward the bed, making stripping a little more difficult until Derek threw him against the bed and removed his pants and boxers in one smooth motion. He paused, eyes moving up and down Stiles's naked form.

Stiles wants to feel self conscious but Derek looks him in the eyes with so much love and desire it squashes any hesitation.

"Pants. Off." Stiles nodded to Derek's own trousers which were quickly discarded.

Derek crawled onto the bed, nuzzling and kissing every area of Stiles he can find. Stiles sighed happily, letting Derek take control. Derek had promised all night, and Stiles is going to take him up on that.


End file.
